Loop
by onixiracri
Summary: Judal's emotions caused it to snow in Kou, but that's the last thing on his mind. Implied, one-sided SinJu and Judal sulking.


Snow.

It was snowing – which was weird, it didn't _ever_ snow – in the Kou Empire. Attendants and servants alike turned their eyes to the sky as they watched the flakes float down on a gentle breeze, though not many would call it such. Kou was unused to such weather, at least in this season, though thankfully mass panic hadn't ensued. Rather, everyone was mystified – what was going on? Surely, there was some sort of magic behind the scenes. It was the only possible explanation, as nothing within reason would fit.

True, there was magic involved, though Judal wasn't about to go and announce _that_. Truth be told, he wasn't even aware that it was, in fact, snowing outside. He was far too busy being huddled underneath his blankets. No, he wasn't _sulking_ – well, no, maybe he was but that was beside the point. He was too proud to _admit_ that he was sulking. '_Me? Sulking? As if! You're imagining things!_'

The magi groaned – maybe he _had_ yelled a little too loud, over nothing, but that was in the past. Even if he could go and change it he wouldn't, he was just that type of person. With a loud, overly dramatic sigh Judal pushed his head out of his makeshift cocoon.

"Not sulking."

Why he had bothered to open his mouth was beyond him. He was the only one in the room. Whatever. Judal yawned quietly as he rubbed sleep from his eyes, his gaze shifting across the room. That was, of course, until he saw outside. His window had been blown open – how he hadn't frozen to death was a mystery – and was letting soft, white flakes float in quietly. With a loud groan, Judal shuffled over and slammed it shut, then locked it.

"Stupid window."

Again, he spoke aloud despite the lack of company. Shit. "Shit!" There was a resounding thud as he slammed his fist against his wall. The other hand found its way to his face, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Shit."

"_The answer is no." Stupid King, he didn't even look up from his papers as he refused Judal's offer. A scowl found itself on Judal's face as the magi raised his voice in response._

"_Why not?! Think about it Sinbad, think about what I'm offering you!"_

"_I have, Judal. And like last time, and the time before that, and the time before _that_, the answer is still no. I will not join you. I will not be your King." Papers shifted as Sinbad turned to face the magi, his face set in a deep frown. _

"_So long as you have ties with Al-Thamen, and so long as you continue this…" Sinbad shrugged. "Obsession with war." Judal growled, scowling at the King as he made his way to the window. There were no more words to be said – regardless of the outcome, he knew he'd try again. It was almost pathetic, really, the way he clung onto Sinbad like he was some toy._

_But perhaps he was._

_No, he wasn't, Judal couldn't lie to himself. Not about that. Sinbad was stupid, oblivious. Sure, it had been about power in the beginning but now… Now it was more than that, and Judal cursed himself for it. He _wanted_ Sinbad in more ways that he could have, but if the man would just become his King it'd be fine – at least, that was what he told himself. Whether or not those words rang true, however was another story…_

A groan escaped his lips as his head thudded against the wall – maybe if he hit it enough times the memory would go away. It was still snowing outside, but there was commotion now. It seemed as though the Ren siblings, sans Kouen, had found themselves out in the courtyard – Kouha probably started a snowball fight. That was so _like_ him.

"Judal-chaaaaan!" Ah, that was Kougyoku calling up to his room. The raven grumbled to himself as he opened the window and lazily stuck his head outside.

"What do you want, Old Hag?"

Thoughts of Sinbad drifted away as the magi leaped out the window, replaced with thoughts of throwing Kougyoku into the snow. The princess always seemed to be able to distract him but… he wouldn't forget. The thoughts would haunt him again, _tease_ him again, and soon he would ask again. It was an endless cycle of rejection, and Judal was stuck in the loop.


End file.
